


You and He and Me Equals Three

by MadBadSeason (seasonofthegeek)



Series: Love Him, Love You, Plus Them Too [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Plug, F/M, M/M, Master/Pet, Pegging, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/MadBadSeason
Summary: This smutty story takes place a few hours after "Just the Two of Us" and involves Marinette, Adrien, and Nino.





	You and He and Me Equals Three

The bed shifted as Nino slid in beside Marinette. She rolled over and blinked sleepy eyes at him. “What time is it?”

“Late,” he whispered. “Way too late, but I still wanted to see you guys.” He poked his head up. “Nath never made it?”

Marinette yawned and cuddled up against Nino. “No, it’s just been me and Adrien.” She rubbed her nose against his bare chest. “You smell good.”

“You mean I smell like Adrien,” he chuckled softly. “I took a shower when I first got here. I had club stank on me.” He stroked her shoulder and then stopped, lightly pinching her arm. “Where is this hand?”

“Holding Adrien’s,” she sighed against him.

“Shit, you guys are cute. What did you do tonight?”

“We…” Marinette trailed off. “We mostly just cuddled.”

“He’s good at that.”

“Yeah.”

The pair lapsed into silence, the steady hum of the overhead fan the only sound until a soft moan floated on the air. Marinette turned her head towards Adrien and there was another quiet moan. She felt him shift beside her.

“Sounds like he’s having a nice dream,” Nino whispered. 

“I’m torn between wanting to wake him up to play and wanting to see how physical he gets while he’s dreaming,” she confessed. 

“He’s a pretty vocal dreamer. When I used to stay over at his house, I’d end up sneaking off to the bathroom to rub one out just from listening to him.”

“Nino Lahiffe, how very perverse of you,” Marinette teased.

“That was before all this. I figured he would be weirded out.”

“Mari,” Adrien breathed and shifted again. “My lady, please…”

“Gee, I wonder who he’s dreaming about,” Nino chuckled.

Marinette’s cheeks warmed remembering Adrien’s body above hers only hours before. She felt Nino’s hand glide down her stomach and rest on her pubic bone. “You shaved,” he said.

“I felt like trying it out. It feels weird.”

“Good weird or bad weird?”

“Different weird, I guess. Everything is just out there. It makes me more sensitive, I think.”

“What did Adrien say about it?”

“I don’t think he noticed,” she replied, trying not to sound disappointed. 

“Believe me, he noticed,” Nino assured her, dancing his fingers along the smooth skin. “He notices everything about you.”

Marinette felt her heart speed up. “What makes you say that?”

“I shouldn’t be the one to tell you.” He tapped a single finger against her clit and Marinette shivered. 

“He loves me,” she said softly.

“The guy’s hopeless for you.” Nino traced the outline of her lower lips. “He thinks you’re amazing. He’s not wrong, of course.”

“He’s the amazing one,” she sighed, letting her legs fall open a little more as a slender finger dipped inside her.

Adrien moaned beside her again and his grip on her hand tightened. His hips lifted off the bed.

“I want both of you tonight. I’m already semi-hard just listening to him.” Nino ran his thumb in a lazy circle around her clit. Marinette pushed up against his hand. “Is he hard?” 

Marinette slipped her fingers from Adrien’s grasp and lightly gripped his erection. “Very,” she whispered.

“Of course he is,” Nino chuckled. “Get on top of him. I want him to wake up to you riding him. He probably won’t know what’s the dream and what’s real.”

“Can you grab a condom?”

Nino slid out of the bed and padded to the other side, pulling a condom out of the nightstand drawer. He opened it and rolled it down Adrien’s erection. He held out a hand to Marinette. “Come on, Mari. Saddle up.”

She giggled and took his hand, swinging one leg over Adrien. “I’m not quite there,” she said. “It’s going to take me a minute.”

Nino rounded the bed again and crawled up beside her. “Take your time.”

Marinette teased herself on Adrien, rubbing up and down. He shifted beneath her, brows furrowed and lips parted. He moaned her name again and bucked. She sighed at the contact. Nino grasped the base of Adrien’s cock and held it still. “You ready?”

She nodded and began to slowly take him in until he was fully sheathed inside her. Adrien’s fingers gripped at the sheets and he bucked again, crying out. 

“What’s around his neck?” Nino asked, running a finger along the embroidered leather.

“He’s my kitty,” Marinette breathed, raising up and then slamming herself back down on Adrien’s cock. “He belongs to me.”

“Shit, Mari.” Nino stretched out beside Adrien and began to lick and nip at the skin above and below the collar. 

Adrien woke up, blinking rapidly. He looked up to see Marinette riding him. The moonlight filtered through his window making her skin glow. She smiled down at him and picked up the pace. 

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Nino blew in his ear and Adrien shivered. “She said you belong to her. Is that true, Adrien? Do you belong to Marinette?”

“Y-yes,” he gasped. 

“Did you like waking up to her riding you? This was my idea, you know.”

“T-thank you,” he huffed, hands sliding around Marinette’s hips. 

“Is this what she was doing to you in your dream? Or were you the one on top?” Nino asked, taking Adrien’s ear lobe between his teeth.

“I…I t-took her from behind,” Adrien panted. 

“How very primal of you.”

“How close are you, minou?” Marinette asked, her pace beginning to slow.

“Close,” he said through gritted teeth, fingers digging into her soft skin.

“Do you want to finish now or have some more fun?” He dropped his hands from her hips and she smiled at him. “That’s my sweet kitten.” She impaled herself all the way down on him and clenched. He threw his head back and Nino licked a long line down his neck. Marinette lifted herself off and collapsed between the men. 

“I think I need some water. That was quite the work out,” she grinned. 

“I can get it,” Adrien said, his voice breathy.

Nino laughed, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “You two rest. I’ll grab the waters.”

Marinette wrapped herself around Adrien. “Tell me about your dream.”

He blinked at her. “Really?”

“Mmhmm.”

“I, um, well, in the dream, you were living here, I think? With me. And I came home and you were in the kitchen, baking a cake. And all you were wearing was one of my t-shirts. And you bent over to put the batter in the oven and…and…”

“And you decided to have a little fun?” Marinette could see him blush in the hall light Nino had turned on. 

“Yeah,” he said softly. 

“Do you want to see me wearing nothing but one of your shirts one day?”

“Yes.”

She leaned in and kissed his nose. “Okay.”

“Waters for my sweet, sexy loves,” Nino said, passing over the bottles as he settled back on the bed. 

Marinette jumped and giggled as some of the cold water escaped and dripped down her chest. 

“That’s my second favorite sound,” Nino grinned. 

“What’s your first favorite?” Marinette asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“The way you say ‘fuck’ when you’re really into something.”

“Oh,” she breathed. 

“So, Mr. Agreste, what all did you buy this time?” Nino leaned back against the headboard, sipping his water.

“Uh, just a few more things.”

“Like a collar apparently.”

“Marinette likes it,” Adrien replied simply. “I do have to get a bell though.”

Nino looked at Marinette and she only grinned back at him.

“I know you bought more than that. Your self-control isn’t that good,” Nino prodded.

“He bought a strap-on with a vibrator on the inside,” Marinette said.

“Isn’t that interesting? It would seem he wants you to fuck him all kinds of different ways, Mari.”

“Only if she wants to,” Adrien added, blinking at her. 

“I have no doubt that she does,” Nino said, pushing his cold water bottle against Marinette’s breast. She jumped.

“Marinette, how would you feel about using the strap-on to fuck your kitty?”

“We need to get him ready first. I don’t want to hurt him.”

“Do you hear how much she cares about you, Adrien?” Nino murmured. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Adrien obeyed and Nino crawled behind him. Marinette stayed at the head of the bed, watching. Adrien looked up at her, eyes widening as he felt Nino move behind him. “Damn, he’s got a fantastic ass.”

“Everything about him is perfect,” Marinette praised, reaching out to stroke Adrien’s cheek. He leaned into her touch. 

“Toss me the lube, Mari.” 

Marinette dropped her hand from Adrien’s face and he whimpered. She stretched across the bed to reach the bottle on the nightstand. She crawled to Nino, handing him the bottle. “Be gentle with him.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he teased. “Get his plug for me.”

“I…I have another one,” Adrien said quietly. “It’s a little bit bigger.”

“What must your accountant think when he balances your expenses?”

“He’s very discreet,” Adrien snickered.

“He’d have to be. If the world knew what a sex fiend Adrien Agreste really is, we’d have to seal off the windows and doors just to keep everyone out,” Nino laughed. “You heard the man, Marinette. Grab the bigger plug this time.”

Marinette lifted a black plug from the box and held it up. “This one, kitty? It seems a bit large.”

Adrien ducked his head. “I’ve been wearing it for a few days off and on to get used to it.”

“Fuck,” Marinette breathed. 

“Ah, there it is,” Nino grinned. “Come on, Mari, what’s the poor man to do when he’s shut in this apartment all alone while all of us commoners have to work our day jobs.”

Nino pushed a slicked finger against Adrien’s hole. “I can see it now. You probably get just like this, don’t you?” Nino’s finger sunk in and Adrien groaned. “I bet you work yourself up and then push it in little by little, all the while imagining Marinette is the one behind you doing it, huh?”

“Y-yes.”

Nino reached around with his other hand and grabbed Adrien’s erection, beginning to slowly pump. “What do you do once you have it in? Do you go watch TV or play on your computer? Is that when you decide to text us, when you’ve got that plug shoved up your ass? You send us your cute little memes and writhe while you wait for us to respond?” Nino added another finger and Adrien shuddered. 

“Look at Mari, Adrien,” Nino commanded. Marinette sat against the headboard, her legs spread as she slowly moved two fingers in and out of herself. “She’s so hot for you, she can’t even wait.”

Adrien gasped and Nino worked a third finger in. “You may belong to her, but she belongs to me tonight. Isn’t that right, Mari?”

Marinette shivered. 

“S-she has a collar t-too,” Adrien panted.

Marinette’s head shot up and Nino smirked. “Nath is right. You really are a boy scout. Go put your collar on, Mari. I’m a little busy right now.” He gave Adrien’s cock a squeeze and Adrien fell forward on the bed. Nino continued to work his fingers in and out. 

After a few moments, Marinette joined Nino behind Adrien, collar in place. Nino looked over at her appraisingly. “Aren’t you just beautiful? Hand me the plug.”

Marinette picked up the plug, slicking it with more lube and handed it to Nino. Nino pulled out his fingers and pushed the plug in, causing Adrien to fall completely forward on his face. “Adrien, did you get a leash to go with these pretty collars?”

Adrien nodded into the sheets. 

“Check the box, pet,” Nino smiled, pulling on the large silver ring hanging down from the front of Marinette’s collar. 

She kissed the edge of his mouth and slid away from him. “Oh,” she breathed, lifting the soft leather leash out of the box. “It’s gorgeous.” Black and red embroidery ran up and down the leash with accents of pink and green. She flipped up the ends to study the hooks. “You can leash us together, I think. My sweet kitten is so very clever.”

“Grab the strap-on before you come back to bed. Adrien is going to get you ready to fuck him,” Nino commanded. 

“Now lay down beside your kitty, pet,” he instructed Marinette. He tapped on the end of the anal plug and Adrien groaned. “Get up, lazy bones, or I’ll take her myself.”

Adrien raised his head and looked over at Marinette.

“Yeah, I thought that might get your attention,” Nino chuckled. He pushed the strap-on at Adrien. “Get her into that and make sure she enjoys it. I’m going to go call Nath. If he’s still awake and working, he needs to get his ass over here.” Nino stood up and walked out of the room.

Adrien ran his fingers along her collar. 

“How does it look?”

“Even better than I could’ve imagined.”

He moved down to kneel between her legs. He dipped the tip of a finger into her. “Fuck, how are you still so wet?”

“You,” she sighed as his thumb slid across her clit. 

Adrien dipped his head down to lick her and she bucked against his lips. “I like you clean-shaven. I meant to mention it earlier.” He kissed the soft skin. “Of course, I like you with hair too.”

“Something tells me you just like me,” Marinette smiled.

Adrien chuckled and pulled the strap-on up, easing the tip of the vibrator in. Once he had it completely sheathed inside of her, he buckled the straps tight on both sides. “Do you want me to turn it on yet?”

“Yes, please.”

“We’ll start on low,” he answered, grabbing the remote. Marinette moaned when the steady pulsing began. “How does that feel, my Lady?”

“Really nice.”

Adrien ran a hand up the pink dildo on the front. “Are you really going to fuck me with this?”

“Is that what you want?”

“Hell yes.”

Marinette let out a breathy laugh. “You’re an eager kitty.”

Adrien eased the remote dial up a level. Marinette jumped and bucked against the strap-on. “It’s not enough friction, is it?” he asked softly. 

“No,” she cried.

“It’s almost like you need something to keep it in place while you work yourself against it.”

“Fuck, Adrien.”

“That’s the plan,” he grinned. 

“Y-you we’re planning this,” she stammered.

“Hoping for it,” he corrected and upped the vibration level again. Marinette’s fingers tore at the sheets as her hips lifted into the air. Adrien leaned down to her ear. “Take me, please, my Lady. Please.”

Marinette growled and pushed him away. Adrien’s eyes widened in surprise as she grabbed his ankles and forced him on his stomach. “Up,” she demanded, pressing her hand against his stomach. He raised himself up on his hands and knees. Marinette smacked his ass twice on each cheek. The skin blossomed a pretty pink. She pulled on the anal plug, taking it halfway out and then pushing it back in. Adrien groaned. She pulled it again, letting it come completely out this time. She eased the tip of the dildo in and felt the vibrations pick up. 

“Shit,” Nino swore from the doorway as he watched Marinette push all the way in. “Nath is going to be so pissed he missed this.” He rounded the bed and picked up the leash. He clipped it to Marinette’s collar and then pulled Adrien’s backwards to connect it. He lifted the leash high, making Marinette lean forward and Adrien backward. “Fuck, this is hot.”

Nino moved in front of Adrien. “Have you ever sucked a cock?”

“N-no,” he panted.

“Then tonight’s your lucky night. Open up.”

Adrien parted his lips and Nino brushed the tip of his erection against them. Adrien heard Marinette’s gasp behind him and he fumbled with the remote, pushing the vibrations to the highest level as he took Nino in his mouth. Marinette grabbed his hips and pounded into him, crying out his name. Nino pushed forward and Adrien gagged. He pulled back but Nino yanked on the leash, bringing Adrien closer again. Adrien felt his climax coming fast and hard. He spilled his release on the sheets as Marinette slipped out of him and folded to the bed, moaning and gasping. Adrien blinked up at Nino as he continued to fuck his mouth. 

“Please, tu-turn it off,” Marinette begged, writhing. Adrien pulled away from Nino and grabbed the remote, shutting the vibrator off. “T-thank you,” she breathed.

“Up, pet,” Nino commanded, pulling on Marinette’s collar with the leash. “Come help your cat finish me.” Marinette pushed herself up and crawled forward until her shoulders bumped Adrien’s. She opened her mouth and Nino pushed himself in. He wound the leash around his fist, keeping them both as close as possible. 

Marinette made quick work of Nino and sat back with a satisfied grin on her face as he collapsed to his knees. “You’re entirely too good at that,” he panted.

“You’re welcome,” she smirked.

Nino pulled the leash tight forcing both Adrien and Marinette to stretch towards him. He kissed Adrien first and then Marinette. “You are both the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Marinette’s smile was interrupted by a yawn. “I want a bath.” She blinked back at the window. “Crap, is the sun seriously rising?”

“We had a busy night,” Adrien murmured.

Nino unhooked the leash from both collars and helped them stand. “I don’t think we can all fit in the bathtub but I know we can all fit in that big ass shower.”

“I don’t think I can even stand up much longer,” Marinette whined.

“I’ll hold you,” Adrien offered.

“Something tells me you’re going to have a hard time standing too, champ,” Nino laughed.

Adrien shifted and grimaced. “Oh, right.”

“Are you hurt?” Marinette blinked at him.

“Only in the good way.”

She eyed him skeptically.

“Believe me, Marinette. I promise I would tell you if I thought something was wrong. I feel really good right now.”

“Let’s keep it that way,” Nino advised. “A quick shower, rounds of Tylenol, and then we’ll pull the black-out curtains and sleep our fill.”

“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
